This invention relates generally to footwear and to methods of footwear construction.
Opanka is a type of shoe construction where the shoe upper is hand-sewn, together with a sock liner, to an outsole. An example of a footwear construction which employs, in part, aspects of Opanka construction can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,736, Method for Construction of Footwear, incorporated herein by reference. The sock liner and a foam cushion are stretched across a cavity formed in the upper surface of the outsole, thus creating a cushiony and flexible "trampoline effect," to provide greater comfort to the wearer. To provide flexibility the Opanka construction does not include an insole. Sandals are commonly made using the Opanka construction.
Safety shoes, on the other hand, are known for their rigid and rugged construction, where comfort is often sacrificed for the benefit of safety. Steel toes for providing rigid protection to a wearer's toes are often required in many safety shoes. The steel toe is incorporated into a shoe by inserting a flange portion of the steel toe under an insole member of the shoe, a component not found in shoes of Opanka construction.